I have to do this
by Kierme5
Summary: Draco is about to kill Dumbledore when some word give him a flashback and he says and does something's. little does he know but the love of his life is listening.
1. pre flash back

**Author note: this is the background to the flashback in the next chapter u probes wouldn't get the flashback if u don't read this.**

**Kiersten point of view.**

"Thanks Hermione for this book, I cant wait to read it." I said as I started to leave the Gryffindor girls dormitory with a book in hand.

"oh, your welcome I know you have wanted to read it" said Hermione as she walked me to the door of the dormitory.

I had just left the door and was starting to go down the stair when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red hair. I look over the railing expecting to see my boyfriend, George Weasley, talking to his friends or his twin brother, but what I see is George kissing Katie Bell. I know its him and not his brother because I can see a freckle beneath his right eye. I gasp and drop my book on the stairs, Hermione gasping as well, and the noise it makes get George to look up from Katie, who is still snogging him. when he saw me he broke away from Katie and when Katie followed his stair and found me she walked at least seven feet away from him and out the portrait hole. then I started down the stairs heading toward the portrait hole.

"Kiersten let me explain," I heard him say as I walked away and out the door.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it," I tell him and I'm half way to my head dorm when he grabs my arm.

I then turn around and pull my arm back and let it go. POW right in the kisser. the last thing I saw, as I muttered to password of my dorm, is George looking at me desperately and holding his jaw. I walk in to the head dormitory common room and I see my fellow head boy, Draco Malfoy, reading and he looks up at me. I see the slightest bit of worry in his eyes but shrug it off heading up to my room. I lock the door and fling my self on my bed and start to sob.

As I'm crying I get up and jut through a tantrum. I start screaming and shouting and kick over the small night stand next to my bed. I grab a vase on the dresser across the room and through it at the brick walls and it shatters in to a hundreds pieces. there's glass on the floor now and I'm punching the wall with all the force I can, and on one swing I hear a sickening crack and really bad pain in my hand. I turn around to walk to my bed when I slip on my wand, that I dropped earlier, and I fall hitting my heard on the brick wall and hear a small crack. as I hit the floor I put my hand on the back of my head and fell warm liquid on my hand, and as I'm slipping into unconsciousness I see George on my balcony and realize he must have flown up here. before I go unconscious I grab my wand and unlock the balcony and as I slip under I see him rush in and come over to me, and I'm out.

I wake up in the hospital wing to my best friend Lindsay lovegood, a Ravenclaw, and she looking at me all worried.

"What happened?" I asked her and she look at me a little relived.

"I ran into Malfoy when I was with Hermione, after she told me what happened, and he said George was taking you to the hospital wing and that you where really hurt. when Hermione and I got here I saw George and Ginny waiting and I asked madam pomfrey what happened, and she said you broke your hand and cracked your head open and had cuts all over you with glass in them. but your all healed now your hand and your head should be good as new and theres no brain damage so your not going to be stupid." Lindsay told me. I laughed a little but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"thank goodness we couldn't have me being stupid now could we I don't want to be like a filthy Kevin," I said and Lindsay started to laugh.

" ok well, I go tell madam pomfrey your awake and we can send in some of the other visitors." she said and got up to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"who's here?" I asked wondering who would want to see me.

"umm, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Malfoy, Alex and ... George," she said biting her lip worried I would be upset.

"ok well send them in that order you said them in ok" I said hoping she would understand I really didn't want to see George if Hermione really did tell her what happened.

"Ok" she said and left to tell madam pomfrey I'm awake.

I lay there and when I'm waiting for my first visitor I cant help but think why is Malfoy here. he's always hated me and I have always hated him for calling Lindsay a mudblood for four years. so why is he here? I don't understand, I mean yesterday he was making fun of me and my brother, Harry Potter, and he called me a geek and a nerd and tried to hex Harry because he was pushed into him in the halls. but I also remember the small look of worry in his eyes when I came in the common room crying. but it still doesn't make sense why he's here I don't get it. then Hermione came in looking relived to see me ok.

"oh my gosh Kiersten your ok I was so worried about you when Malfoy told us you were hurt, I'm sorry." she said hugging me lightly and sitting nex to me tears in her eyes.

"its ok I'm ok I'm fine. I mean my head and my hand hurt but its my heart that's still broken," I say and she looks sad.

" you know he blames him self for this. he thinks it was his fault. and when I tried to ask him why he kissed Katie he said he didn't know why he did it, but he feels really bad about this and that you got hurt because of what he did. and yesterday I sent his mother a owl saying what he did and I think he will be getting a howler in the morning." she said with a simile on her face and I smiled. she then got up and left for the next visitor to come in.

Ginny was the next to come in and she sat in the chair next to my bed and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry my brother was such a git to you," she said and I smiled a little.

"its ok, but please tell me you beat the crap out of him for me," I said and she gave me a small laugh.

"I did and after I was done yelling at him he said he felt horrible and wished that it never happened. when madam pomfrey asked who wanted to be in here when you woke up George said he did but we all thought that would upset you when you woke up. so it was between harry and Lindsay and, naturally, harry wanted to be here but we all thought you would want some one who cared about you in a sisterly way and both of them fit that description. but we thought if some one who cared about you and someone who could remotely understand you should be with you. plus, when we told harry you would talk about feelings he let Lindsay stay with you for two day." she said smiling at me.

"wait, how long have I been out?" I asked confused.

"four days. harry was with you for the first two days and Lindsay stayed with you for the last two days. both Hermione, harry and me left for meals and classes and would visit you after it, but George would only leave for class, he only gets food when we bring it for him. he wont leave unless he has to. would you like to see?" she asks with a comforting smile.

I nod and she pulls back the certain of my bed and I see all of my visitors looking at my bed, they can hear us cause I'm the second be away. I see my brother, the blond ferret, Alex (a metamorphmagus Gryffindor, with her red hair and hazel eyes) and my ex-boyfriend. all of them, especially George, look very happy to see me. George stands to get up to walk over here, but harry grabs his arm and holds him back and Ginny glares at him. she then pulls the certain back and smiles at me.

"see I told you," she says slightly laughing.

"ughh, just go send in harry I want to see him." I said and she laughed, stud up and left.

Harry came in and gave me a hug and sat down grabbing my hand.

"thank god your ok when I heard Lindsay talking I knew you must have been awake and I was so relived to hear your voice. it was faint but it was yours. then I saw you and I was so happy to see your smile. I did talk to him and he said he felt really bad, and when Lindsay came out and said you were awake and were ready to see us he was the first to stand up and when Lindsay said you wanted to see him last he looked really disappointed." he said.

"everyone keeps telling me that he feels really bad, but I would much rather hear that from him. and do you know why Malfoy is here?" I asked and he thought for a minuet.

"I don't know he wont tell us he just said he wants to speak with you." he said

"oh, well could you tell him he can come see me," I asked and he smiled and stud up.

"yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were ok and leave the feeling talk to you girls." he said laughing and left.

I still don't understand why Malfoy is here and what people have told me I understand even less. I mean he hates the whole potter family, which right now is only me and Harry, and we don't really like him and his family. I mean come on his dad is a death eater, his dad worked for the man who killed my parents. if that's not a reason to hate someone then I don't know what is. then he walks in.

"why are you here?" I ask all confused and he gave just the slightest hint of a smile.

"can I not come and see if my fellow head girl is okay after she was carried out of her room covered in blood looking dead?" he asks laughing just slightly.

"but you hate me and all I could think of is that you would be happy if I got hurt, and I don't know why your here. I'm just confused why are you here.?" I ask.

"I came o see if you were okay and there was a reason to why I heard all those crashes from you room. I got worried and I didn't know what was happening," he said looking in my eyes.

"well, thank you for caring so much I'm really glad that you came I guess." I said and he gets up and kisses me on my forehead and leaves.

holy crap! what the heck just happened?

he kissed my forehead. why the heck did he do that? I don't think I have ever seen him have feelings until just 10 seconds ago. and then he.. he went and... what? then Alex walked in with her red hair flying behind he and she sat next to me.

"so how you feeling? I mean your not dead so you probs feel somewhat good right?" she asked looking at me, her red hair getting progressively lighter till it was it was a light red (she know I'm so interested in her metamorphmagus).

"I'm fne but guess what just happened. Malfoy kissed my forehead." I said and she gave me a look of surprise and her waist length hair turned rainbow, the same way it does when she is surprised.

"he what? girl you got game can I tell George I want to see him beat Malfoys face in? haven't seen that in a wile." she said and was laughing her head off and we head George say "tell me what?"

"nothing shut up." yelled Alex at him. "can I please please please please please tell him I want to real bad." she wined.

"no maybe a little later." I say then I say the word I have been dreading for the whole time I've been awake, "can you send George in I guess its his turn to talk to him? I ask. and she nods and stands up and walks out.

"George get you but in there its your turn and don't get her mad or I will drag you out of there." she yelled at him and a laughed.

I less then seven second he was in my room and sitting in the seat next to me. he ran over here. and now he was trying to hold my hand but I slapped his hand every time he tried.

"don't touch me." I say and he gives up on the idea of holding my hand and just looked at me.

"Kiersten, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed Katie. I'm just sorry." he said.

"George you got to see me and tell me that but I want you to leave now. just leave me alone now I want to sleep."i said and looked at him and I saw no sign of lie in his eyes.

"pleas let me stay Kiersten I have been so worried. please?" he asked. I sighed.

"fine but don't touch me or talk to me ok" I say.

"yes," he says and I turn on my side and fall asleep.


	2. I have to do this

"Draco" said Dumbledore, "we can help you."

And when that was said Draco went into a flash back of two year ago.

_"Potter," Draco said "glad to see you're okay now."_

_"Shut Up, Malfoy" she screamed at him and went in to her room and locked the door._

_He could hear he crying and I went to see what was wrong. When he got to her door he found it locked and her screaming and crying._

_"Kiersten open up."_

_He said but he didn't think she could hear him over her screaming. Then he heard he scream at someone who was on the balcony._

_"Go away I don't want to see you." She shouted and was sill crying. Then she stopped crying and shouted a spell._

_"Crucio" and you could hear the boy screams of pain and he knew it went too far._

_He then unlocked her door with his wand and came in. He grabbed her and she dropped her wand and cried into his chest. He then led her out of her room, down the_ _stairs and on to the couch. When they sat down she sat on the far end of the couch, not letting him touch her, and she started crying again._

_"Kiersten, why did you do that? Tell me and I could help you through this." he said and she stopped_ _crying and looked up at him._

_"I don't want your help. Don't you see, I had to do that. I had to hurt him, or else he was going to keep hurting me" she said crying again._

Then Draco came back to the situation at hand and looked at the old man standing before him. He knew Dumbledore knew what was going to happen and Dumbledore was the only professor who knew about him and Kiersten. Draco felt bad about what was going to happen and wished he didn't have to do what he was forced to do. He knew he would have to tell Kiersten about this and what he said and did, but little did he know she was watching with harry under his invisibility cloak.

"I don't want your help. Don't you see, I have to do this. I have to kill you or he's going to kill me." He said and he thought he heard a muffled cry from the corner of the room.

"Avada Kadava" Draco said and a jet of green light came from his wand and hit Dumbledore and he fell from the tower window. With that he went to the window and saw Dumbledore land on the ground and he heard sobs from the corner but didn't see any body.

"Who's there?" he asked, raising his wand, but he knew those sobs all too well and knew Kiersten was some were in the room.

"Petrificus totalus" he heard Kierstens voice scream and he couldn't move.

Then Kiersten and Harry showed themselves and Kiersten had tears streaming down her face and she started screaming at him and hitting him but he couldn't talk or defend himself.

"How could you," she screamed while hitting him "I trusted you. I loved you and killed him and used words I said as the last word Dumbledore ever heard."

Harry had to pull his sister off of Draco and hold her back and tuck the hex off of Draco and allowed him to stand up. Then Draco cast the same spell on Kiersten to get her to stop screaming and to stop thrashing. He then walked up to her and put his hand on her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Through all of this harry was watched the murderer of the headmaster talk to his sister.

"Kiersten," he said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I had to do. I'm sorry I used your words as the last word Dumbledore would ever hear but you have to know he was happy to have your word as the last word he heard. He knew they were your words. And I'm sorry you had to see that I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry" he said and kissed her.

"Okay Malfoy I think you made your point now stop kissing my sister now, but don't take that hex off her I think she will start freaking out if you do." Said harry interrupting Draco and his sister. Draco laughed and said.

"Hay I think I'll take her to our dorm and talk alone I don't want her to have to see him down there." And he pointed toward the window. Harry nodded and Draco picked up Kiersten and tuck her down to their dorm. When he got there he put her down and tuck the hex off of her and she stared sobbing and every time Draco touched her she would scream like he had hurt her. Eventual she stopped crying and stud up.

"How dare you touch me. How dare you kiss me and pick me up after what you did. I don't want to be touched by a filthy death eater." She screamed at Draco and grabbed his left sleeve and pulled it up to his elbow. She then saw the dark mark on his forearm and pulled away and would not face him.

"How long?" she asked "how long have you had the mark and the mission?" she turned to face him and she had tears all down her face and then turned away.

"Since July and August." He said stepping toward her and grabbed her arm and turned her around and put his hand on her face and his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry." And he pressed his lips to hers. She then mover her hand to his hair and started kissing him back. He moved his hand to her waist and they stayed like that snogging for a while and she then fell to the floor because her knees gave out.

He laughed and picked her up and carried her up to her room and put her on her bed and they both fell asleep.


End file.
